Yellow Ribbons
by CrimsonFeather24544
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are deeply in love. But what happens when Sebastian is picked to go fight a war and cannot be excused. Will Sebastian die or will Ciel prevent him from going?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Animelover9280! I think that this is going to be a two-shot or a three-shot. I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

"What?!" Ciel yelled out

"I know! I don't want to do this too. But Lucifer drafted me and I am one of Hell's strongest demons. I can't refuse this or Hell will lose." Sebastian mournfully said.

"I don't want you to go to war between Hell and Heaven. You might die or get hurt! I love you too much to let you go. Besides, this war might go on for years. I can't live without you." Ciel begged. It was a year since Ciel and Sebastian confessed to each other. Ciel still couldn't believe that his demon butler loved him ever since they made the contract. Of course, Ciel was hiding his feelings too so when he found out that Sebastian loved him back, he immediately said yes.

"Ciel, my love. If I don't fight in this war, Hell might lose and I might become a slave for the angels and God. All the humans who made contracts with demons will die and be sent to the pits of Hell where angels will torture them. I have to go." Sebastian reasoned. He didn't want to go as much as Ciel did but he knew that without the army of Hell's leader, Hell would surely lose. Lucifer knew that.

"No, Sebastian. I won't have you suffer for years. Take me to hell. I want to speak to Lucifer." Ciel demanded.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and shook his head violently. "NO! Ciel, he will kill you for even defying him."

Ciel's blue eyes were determined. "I will go. I know Lucifer well. You know that he is a good friend of mine. He wouldn't kill me."

Sebastian thought about Ciel's request. Finally, after 10 minutes, he made a decision. "Love, we will go to Lucifer tommorow. If he says that I have to go, that's it. I will go fight."

The navy-blue haired boy smiled a bit. "Okay. I'll convince Lucifer. Don't you worry. If you go, I'd rather kill myself than see you suffer."

"Don't say that. If you die, I die."

Ciel smiled lovingly and reached to kiss Sebastian's forehead. "I love you."

Sebastian smiled back and replied "I know. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by and Ciel was still in deep sleep. Sebastian was next to him, softly smiling at Ciel's glowing figure. Anyone with common sense could see that they were in deep love. Sebastian decided that he should wake Ciel up, it was becoming late. "Ciel. Darling, wake up! You have to go meet Lucifer today. Wake up, love!" his baritone voice said.

Ciel yawned and grinned at Sebastian's face. He sat up and gave the butler and kiss on the lips. "Hey, my raven. Thanks for waking me up."

Sebastian gave another kiss as a reply, Ciel's rose pink lips touching his. They kissed for a good 5 minutes until they were interupted. "Young Master? I brought your te-! Sebastian! Young Master!" Meylin jumped up, her face red and nose bleeding. "I'll come back in a few minutes."

Ciel blushed while Sebastian was hugging his naked body. "No, it's okay. Just turn your back. I'll get dressed. Sebastian, dress me."

"Of course, my master. Although it would be a shame to cover up that delectable body." Sebastian said with a devious smile.

"S-sebastian! Shut up and do your work as my butler!" Ciel scolded with a bright red blush covering his face.

The black haired butler smiled again and took out Ciel's clothes. He dressed the teenage boy in a minute and gave Meylin the okay to turn around.

"W-well, Master Ciel, today's tea is Earl Grey with a Vienne Rose teacup. We got this cup yesterday." Meylin stammered out.

"Thank you, Meylin."Ciel said with a grateful look.

Meylin thought to herself "Ever since Sebastian and Master Ciel got together, Master has been a lot happier."

"Meylin, I won't need breakfast. We shall be meeting an old friend today at his mansion for breakfast. His name is Baron Michael Marshall. I will go there immediatley." Ciel said.

"Of course, young master. When shall you be back?" Meylin asked.

"At around 12. Take care of the mansion."

"Yes, young master." The young maid left and Sebastian and Ciel were left alone. Ciel shared a look with Sebastian and nodded. Suddenly, they arrived at the Baron or Lucifer's mansion.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. Welcome, my warrior. Or should I call you Sebastian?" a young man with long brown hair and bright green eyes said. "You are here to discuss about Sebastian's situation?"

"Yes, Lucifer. Now let us in." Ciel walked into Lucifer's door and intruded. Sebastian bowed to Lucifer before following his master. Lucifer didn't seem to mind and went in with a smile.

Lucifer's butler led them into the dining hall where Ciel and Lucifer were served. Ciel kept an eye on the food and motioned to Sebastian to come and check if it was poisoned. Sebastian smelled the plate and nodded his head no.

"I'm hurt. You think that I might poisoned you, dear Ciel?" Lucifer said with a fake hurt look.

Ciel laughed and said "Knowing you, you would kill me just for the heck of it and revive me."

Lucifer laughed with him and wiped the tears off his eyes. "Now tell me, Ciel. Why have you requested to meet me?"

Ciel's face became serious and calculating. "I want you to let Sebastian be excused for this war. I won't let him get hurt."

Lucifer stared emotionlessly. "Now, that is a difficult request. How about I take him for only three years. That is if the war goes on that long."

Ciel immediately said "No! Make it a 6 months. Three years is way too long."

"I can't do 6 months. 6 months is time we need to organize the troops. 2 years." Lucifer bargained.

"No. Make it a year. No more, no less." Ciel retorted.

"Deal"

"Deal. When does this war start?" Ciel asked.

"In a month. Don't worry. With Sebastian by Hell's side, we will win the war in a year. Sebastian's power is equal to the archangels." Lucifer reassured.

"Fine. I'm done eating. Your fish was horrible. The smell was overwhelming."

Lucifer let out a small chuckle "You always complain about my food. You've been way too spoiled by Sebastian."

Ciel gave an evil smile return. "I can't help it. I have the most skilled butler in the world."

"Yes you do. One hell of a butler." Lucifer said.

~Time Skip~

The day ended and Sebastian and Ciel were laying down on their beds, talking.

"Sebastian, promise me that you won't die. I'll kill myself if you die."

"I won't. Don't worry. I'm very powerful. No angel will defeat me."

"Well, isn't someone a bit arrogant?" Ciel teased.

"Well, isn't someone a little tease? Hiding that body with a thin nightgown. You're making me insane!" Sebastian joked.

"S-shut up. I don't feel like having it today. I'm too tired. Besides, you almost crippled me yesterday. I'm still sore!"

Sebastian laughed and gave Ciel a small kiss. He hugged the small teenager and let the boy rest in his embrace.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight Ciel"

~Time Skip~

A month passed and it was time for Sebastian to go. Ciel was crying, clinging on to Sebastian's arm.

"No. I d-don't want you to leave. Don't go! I'm begging you." Ciel sobbed out.

Sebastian's heart wrenched at the sight of Ciel crying but he knew he couldn't stay. "Love, I'll be back in a year. Only a year. I will be fine. Heaven doesn't stand a chance with Hell."

"Even so, you might die!" Ciel said with tears rolling down his pale face.

"I won't. I promise you. If I don't come back, I give you permission to beat up Lucifer." Sebastian tried to joke.

"Don't say such depressing things! Just come back home safely. Finish the war quickly. I might not survive until then."

"I know. Now give me a kiss before I go." Ciel reached up and gave Sebastian a long kiss. The demons around him were staring but Sebastian didn't pay attention to them. He just kept kissing Ciel till he had to go.

Finally, the time came and they had to seperate. Ciel yelled out to Sebastian's retreating back "Come back home, you fu***** bast***! I love you!"

Sebastian laughed sadly at Ciel's heartwarming words and waved at him, his red eyes gleaming with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I don't feel like rambling so I'll lead you straight to the story!

_Thought_

Regular

* * *

Sebastian's face became splattered with blood as he mercilessly killed a snake demon. His dark red eyes glowed eerily and his normally longish hair was tied back and slicked. Sebastian did not seem to stop as he continued to kill and gore out demon hearts. All his mind was focused on was Ciel. Ciel, his beautiful husband that he married in Hell only a year ago. The one human that his parents and other demon supervisors liked and agreed with. His mind thought about Ciel's bell-like laugh and sweeter than sugar smile. _Oh, Ciel. I shall come home soon. This war will be over in a week or so. My adorable Ciel, I miss you._ He thought as he ripped out an arm from a random demon. His mind was filled with his beloved's sweet scent, smooth voice, and navy blue hair.

Coincidentally, Ciel was thinking the same thing. _My Sebastian! I miss you so much! How long will this damned war go on for? It has already been 5 months and I am pining for you. Come soon my dearest._ Ciel was sulking in his office, trying to savor his mint tea and cake. His eyes were slightly glazed with what could be tears. He was signing documents about things he could care less about. He wanted his husband!

While Ciel was doing his work, Meylin, Bard, and Finny were pacing about in the storage room. Worried for their master who saved their lives and helped them out in times of need.

Meyrin finally could not take it anymore and yelled out "Finny, Bard! We must do something for the young master! Every since Mr. Sebastian left for his country's war, Master has been sulking and losing his appetite! We cannot stand by here and do nothing. As a Phantomhive's servant, we must do something!"

Finny nodded furiously "I know! But what can we do for Master Ciel? We are not Mr. Sebastian. Master Ciel is heartbroken and wants his lover back!"

Bard listened to Finny and Meyrin argue about what they could do for the young earl and a lightbulb turned on. "I know! Why don't we make yellow ribbons for him?"

Finny's head tilted in confusion. "Yellow ribbons? What does that have to do with Master Ciel. I guess the color yellow is pretty but Master Ciel is not vain."

Meyrin exclaimed "Oh! You mean what yellow ribbons symbolize? Finny, yellow ribbons symbolizes a person waiting for their loved ones in war. It is a romantic thing to do, put up a yellow ribbon for someone you love!"

Bard nodded in satisfaction. "We should make some ribbons for Master Ciel and maybe, he'll feel better!"

Meyrin agreed and the servant trio started to run around, looking for ribbons to make for their Master.

* * *

Ciel quickly finished his work and decided to go to bed. He rang the bell for the servants to come up to his room so that they could dress him. He waited for a few minutes and he heard loud knocking on his door.

"Come in." He yelled out

The door opened quickly and the trio had their hands behind their back, grinning mischievously. They marched up to Ciel and proudly showed them their ribbons.

"YOUNG MASTER! Look what we made for you. These are yellow ribbons!" Finny exclaimed loudly.

Ciel looked at them and the ribbon and smiled sadly, knowing the meaning those ribbons had. He said in a pleased voice "You guys made this for me? How intelligent you are, knowing what this means. Thank you!"

The three servants grinned happily and the Meyrin spoke up, "We also made you a yellow ribbon for a necklace and a ribbon pin for your hair."

Ciel laughed merrily, happy for the first time in ages, and took the ribbon accessories and put them on. He twirled and smiled saying "How do I look? Pretty dashing? I'll wear this everyday until Sebastian comes home. Thank you. I knew that when Sebastian and I took you guys in, we made one of the best decisions of our lives."

Meyrin and Finny teared up and tackled Ciel down and Bard smiled and ruffled Ciel's hair.

The night ended up with Ciel, Meyrin, Finny, and Bard sleeping in Ciel's large king sized bed, staying close for comfort.

* * *

A week passed and Ciel brightened up considerably more than before. Of course, he was still melancholic at times but he smiled in front of others and laughed in private with Bard, Finny, and Meyrin.

One day, while it was still sunny, someone knocked heavily on the entrance door. Ciel was passing by the entrance so he opened the door and smiled slyly like usual and said "Welcome to the Phantomhive Man-. Sebastian! Is that really you!"

Sebastian grinned evilly and embraced his lover, relishing in his husband's scent. "Ciel, I have come early, The war is over and I am here to stay for good."

Ciel was too busy to reply because he was hugging the taller demon. "Sebastian! Do you know how long I waited for you! You should've contacted me!" Ciel was crying in joy, tears streaming down from his large greenish blue orbs.

Sebastian laughed and kissed him. Lifted him up and twirled him. Ciel grumbled out "Stop being so cheesy and let me down."

Sebastian complied by kissed him again. He noticed a yellow ribbon on Ciel's neck and inquired about it. "Ciel, is that a yellow ribbon on you? And you call me cheesy."

Ciel blushed and replied "Nothing is too cheesy for you. I love you. Never leave me again."

The black haired demon gently embraced him again and whispered back to him "I never will."

While Ciel and Sebastian were having their lover's moment, Finny saw Sebastian and yelled at the others to come. "MR. SEBASTIAN, WE MISSED YOU!" Finny yelled out.

The trio glomped him and Sebastian laughed, loving the sweet reunion. "Don't worry. I won't leave Ciel and you guys for any war ever again."

* * *

So what do you guys think about this chapter? It's probably the last one until further notice. I personally didn't like the ending that much cuz of the wording that I used. Review and tell me what you think. Also, did I spell Meyrin correctly? I thought it was Meyrin but some people say Meylin. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading this story, Yellow Ribbons. Check out my other story if you like this one. Bye bye!


End file.
